For many years, fuel economy has become more emphasized in the automotive industry. There are several approaches for reducing the fuel consumption of cars, one is the use of light weight materials such as aluminum. Such materials can reduce the weight of a car, but often lack sufficient strength. As such, bimetallic constructions made of both steel and aluminum have been proposed, but areas of contact between these materials have poor or no corrosion resistance. This corrosion limits the opportunities to provide parts composed of contact zones between two dissimilar metals. The present invention provides an insert that comprises a third material that acts as a connector between the dissimilar metals to bond the dissimilar metals together while preventing direct contact between the metals. The present invention thus allows for the use of lightweight metal in combination with a dissimilar metal while reducing the risk of corrosion-related issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,915 discloses a frame system for a vehicle comprised of joints for connecting the frame system. The joints disclosed form solid structures including a core material and exterior body material and connect parts composed of similar materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,857 discloses a frame and joint system including modification of the frame members to form weldable connection portions as joints.
Known joint structures are generally utilized for connecting similar materials, as opposed to dissimilar metals. Further, known joint structures are not generally formed as cage-like structures to fit small clearance spaces between two dissimilar metals while also delivering expandable adhesive materials into such small clearance spaces.
Accordingly, in view of the above, there exists a need for structures that prevent contact between dissimilar materials, while delivering adhesive material to areas having minimal clearance size between the dissimilar materials. For example, there is a need for connector structures that Include a cage-like structure for occupying minimal space while still preventing contact between the members being connected. There is also a need for connector structures that deliver expandable adhesive materials into small openings where direct application of the adhesive is challenging due to the small size of the openings. There is a further need for connectors that allow for connection free of any welding steps.